tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Succession: Vengeance
"What are you doing here, sister?" Augustus Mede asked, he was confused in discovering that his sister with the Motierres. It wasn't the princess that replied, it was Verick Motierre. "My fiancé is here with me waiting for our wedding and ascension to the throne." "What the Void are you talking about?!" Gergio Urtius demanded. His grip tightened around the hilt of his blades as he grew frustrated. Bereditte Motierre stood up. "It is quite simple, the Princess is betrothed to my son. When they marry he will ascend to the throne as Emperor Verick Motierre the First." he said in a prideful tone. Augustus spat at them. "I will never let that happen, the throne is mine. Now answer me! Why did you have my father killed?!" He inched closer to the Bretons nobles, still brandishing his sword. "I thought I had already explained, but very well. It was part of our plan, so my son could get the Ruby Throne and our allies could increase their hold on the Empire." The Old Breton said. "With Titus Mede II gone, Verick can marry Livia and receive a claim on the throne." "What allies?" Gergio asked, though he had the feeling he already knew the answer. "The Thalmor of course." Maurrie Motierre replied. Augustus began to grind his teeth. "Bastards. I knew we should have killed all the Thalmor supporters in Cyrodiil as soon as possible. After I get vengeance for my father I will kill every last one of those traitors in the Elder Council." "You are mistaken if you think you will be leaving here alive." Bereditte said. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The side doors were kicked in, six mercenaries walked into the room, weapons in hand. "Orders, sir?" One of them asked. "Kill them both, they haven't been very good guests. They made a mess of my estate" The old man replied. Gergio didn't wait for them to attack, he charged at one of them, slashing with both his swords. The mercenary blocked his first strike, from his right sword, but was not able to block the second from his left sword. He fell down bleeding, the Penitus Agent was already after the next opponent. Augustus joined up in the fight, aggressively hacking at the mercenaries. The Motierres stood there as their mercenaries went down one by one, killed by the duo. Verick took a step forward, a bit shocked as he watched the Imperials take down his men. "How can they...?" Livia took advantage of her fiancé being distracted and grabbed the dagger strapped to his belt. Before he could react she cut the binds around her wrists and stabbed him in the back. He yelled and fell to his knees, the dagger stuck in his back. She backed away, heading over to the wall. He fell down with his face to the floor, the back of his shirt red with blood. "Verick!" Bereditte called to his injured son. He was freaking out what his plan was failing. Augustus charged in and bashed the old man in the back of the head with his shield, he fell to the ground. Gergio and Augustus had killed all the mercenaries. With Verick on the ground bleeding, Bereditte knocked out and the mercenaries dead, only Maurrie was left. The sounds of fighting ended, soon after Tribune Falco's men entered. "My Prince, we've defeated the mercenaries outside." Falco reported. "Good." Augustus said. "Now arrest any survivors, we will be bringing them back to the Imperial City for their executions on charges of treason." The legionnaires rounded up the remaining mercenaries and the Motierres. On the journey to the capital, Verick Motierre died from his wound. Augustus had ordered that he not receive any medical attention and he bled to death during the trip. Bereditte grew depressed after his son's death and the failure of his plot. His daughter Maurrie didn't seem too phased at her brother's death, however. Livia was glad the bastard was dead. He had been the cause of her friend Aditte's death, as well as her father and many others. He got what was coming to him, she thought. However she soon became frightened when she realized it was her that had killed him. She was quiet on the way home because of this. Within three days they arrived in the Imperial City. Augustus ordered Tribune Falco to take the Motierres and their men to the Imperial Prison, he wanted to meet with Claudius, his older brother, before dealing with the traitors. "Take my sister to her chambers." Augustus ordered Gergio. "She has been through enough this past week." "Aye my prince." The Penitus agent nodded and escorted the princess to her room. Augustus Mede headed to the Emperor's study, where he guessed that Claudius was. Along the way he encountered his younger brother, Marcus Mede. "What do you want Marcus? I have business to discuss with Claudius." He sounded cold towards his brother, there was no affection in his voice. He was in no mood for distractions, he needed to see Claudiuss. "Where were you, Augustus?" Marcus asked. "You've been missing for a week. Claudius and I were worried. Livia, she is missing as well. Her carriage was found attacked and her guards..." Augustus cut him off. "She is fine, I brought her home. And I was doing what you and Claudius should have as well! Avenging our father!" "What do you mean, brother." the young Imperial asked, confused. "I found the bastards that hired the Dark Brotherhood, they were also the ones that kidnapped Livia. They are being escorted to the Imperial Prison right now. We'll execute them later. For now, I must speak to Claudius." The older Prince replied. "Out of my way Marcus." His brother didn't try to stop him, so Augustus continued to the study. Marcus immediately went to check on Livia as he was worried about her well being. Augustus didn't knock on the door, he just swung it open. Claudius was sitting at their father's desk. He looked up when the door opened. "Augustus, so you returned. Where were you? We have more troubling news, Livia..." "That is of no importance, right now..." Augustus cut him off, but his brother interrupted him as well. "How is that of no importance? Livia is missing." He said angrily. "She is fine." Augustus snapped back. "I saved her, Gergio is currently bringing her to her room." Claudius looked relieved. He then looked his brother in the eyes and continued. "You missed father's funeral, it was three days ago." Claudius told him. He trusted that Augustus was telling the truth about Livia, he'd check on her after speaking to his brother. "I..." Augustus tried to say, he had no idea his father's remains had returned from Skyrim already. It made him kind of ashamed to have missed the funeral. "You also missed my coronation, it was yesterday." His brother continued. Those news angered Augustus. He slammed his hand on the table. "You had no right to the Ruby Throne!" he yelled. Claudius stood up. He looked angry, which was unusual for him. "How dare you?! I was father's heir, I had every right!" He stared straight into his brother's eyes. "You need to get over your jealousy, brother." "You are weak Claudius. I was the one that arrested father's killers, I was the one that saved Livia, I am the better fighter, the firmer leader. Because of your softness and that of father the Thalmor have been gripping the Empire by the throat. Look at what that has done, their supporters had our father murdered. They tried to marry Livia and claim the throne." Augustus ranted. "What do you mean?" Claudius asked, ignoring the insults. Augustus told him of the Motierres' plans and what had transpired in the past week. "Gods, I hope Livia is alright." Claudius muttered. "That must have been hard on her." He knew that she was missing but he had no idea that she was kidnapped and had been kept by the Motierre for the past week. "If I was in charge I would have killed those Thalmor supporters months ago and stopped any of this from happening. The Empire needs a strong leader, someone like me, to save it. You will only bring about its destruction." Augustus continued to rant. He didn't much care about how Livia was feeling. Saving her wasn't his intention, it had happened by pure accident. "I am not giving you the throne Augustus." Claudius replied bluntly to his brother's rant. "I am the rightful Emperor." Augustus looked right at him, remaining silent for a bit before speaking. "Then I will take it." He threatened coldly. "Is that a threat, brother?" The Emperor asked rhetorically. When Augustus chose to remain silent instead of answering, he added. "If what you said about the Motierres is true then the Thalmor will surely try something else soon. A fight between us would only weaken Cyrodiil. Let's make our peace and deal with father's murderers. We'll have a trial and see that they face justice." "I don't care. I will accomplish my goals no matter the cost. In the long run this will be for the best and you know that many will agree with me." Augustus replied finally. He almost reached for his sword right then and there, but there were Penitus Oculatus outside the study and they would kill him if he tried to attack his brother. He began to walk away. "Don't do this Augustus. A war will mean defeat for us both." Claudius warned. "We will see about that, brother." He said. When he got to the door he looked back. "When next we meet, it will be on the field of battle." Claudius didn't try to stop his brother as he walked out of the study and into the hall. Father, I wish there was something I could do to stop this. I can't think of anything other than to imprison him right here and now. If I don't the Empire will bleed. Augustus is too stubborn. He will never change his mind once he sets it to something, but he is still my brother. I can't do anything to hurt him. All I can do is have hope that he will see the errors of his ways. He turned around and looked through the window to the Imperial City bellow. "If what he said is true, then the Aldmeri Dominion will soon make their move. I must ready the Legions to fight them, but do it stealthily so they don't know we are onto them." As Augustus left the study he immediately ran into Marcus again. His younger brother was right outside the door near the Penitus guards. "What did you hear?" He asked. Marcus was silent for a moment. "Brother, you can't do this. War will only hurt the Empire, you must see that." "Just enough, I take it." Augustus muttered. "You can't stop me, unless you wish to fight me right here and now, Marcus." He reached for his sword. The guards gripped their swords, unsure what to do. Marcus didn't react, he just stood there with a sad and disappointed look in his face. "That is what I thought." Augustus said. As he walked away, Gergio arrived. "My Prince, Livia is safely being taken care of in her chambers. I left her in the care of some Penitus Oculatus and servants." He reported. "Good. Come, Gergio, we are leaving." Augustus said. "Sir." Gergio said and followed. He knew what Augustus meant. He had known the Prince for a long time, he knew what he wanted most of all. This was the inevitable outcome. Both the princes want the throne, neither wants to give it to the other. He and the Prince left the White-Gold Tower and the Imperial City behind. "Where do you intend to do, my Prince?" He asked. Augustus looked back at him as they neared the stables. "To gather allies." He got on his horse, his friend and bodyguard did the same, "Gergio, the throne will soon be mine so call me Emperor from now on." Gergio nodded. "Yes, my Emperor." Category:War of Succession Category:Stories